The invention relates generally to monitoring nitrogen oxide (NOx) emissions. More particularly, the invention relates to predicting NOx emission rates from a natural gas-fired boiler, and a method for monitoring and/or reporting NOx emission rates that conforms to state and federal guidelines, and other regulations for the aforementioned.
NOx is the generic term for a group of highly reactive gases, all of which contain nitrogen and oxygen in varying amounts. Many of the nitrogen oxides are colorless and odorless. However, one common pollutant, nitrogen dioxide (NO2) along with particles in the air can often be seen as a reddish-brown layer over many urban areas. Nitrogen oxides form when fuel is burned at high temperatures, as in a combustion process. The primary sources of NOx are motor vehicles, electric utilities, and other industrial, commercial, and residential sources that burn fuels. Combustion boilers are used globally and produce NOx as a byproduct.